User talk:SophiaDescole13
__TOC__ Two Questions # I'm contacting everyone that's been active today. Can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm wanting UF to be done by August, so will you please help me and the rest of wiki by adding in some. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. # Can you really get any image. If so, images of locations would be very helpful. Each screen of the major cities would be really helpful. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I won't be much help on puzzles (I have Lost Future, and I don't know the set-up of the pages), but I can reccomend a site which has every US version of the puzzle and screenshots: http://professorlayton3walkthrough.blogspot.com/ But for the images of the cities, yeah. Just state the city images you want, and I'll get them to you or wherever you want them in HD. SophiaDena13 23:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's the site I use and I think others do too. Oh well, I"m just trying to get as much help as possible for things to come. :As for those cities, I'd start with Folsense and Dropstone since they're nearly finished. Thank you! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright. I've been ill over the past few days, and now it's the weekend, so I have a lot of time to spare :) :SophiaDena13 00:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Filenames Hi, I was wondering if, when you're uploading your files, could you give them names that have something to do with their content (instead of just the numbers)? It makes it easier to go through them and find if there are any dupes. Also, on the Descole's servant page, I had renamed the 33.png file so that it was a new version of the image it replaced; I didn't put the low-quality image back. You'll probably have to clear your browser's cache to see the better one. '-Banana Split' 19:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the numbers. I would give them relevant names, it's just when I was taking the shots last week, because there were so many (112 I took for Descole, about 100 I actually added), and rising), that it was getting really confusing, and I decided to number them so they would be in order, because they would have all been muddled up if I gave them names. But I'll try to rename them next time. Seriously, I added about 300 edits to my name with those photos alone, because my laptop is extremely tempermental. SophiaDena13 19:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :If it's too much work to do the names on all of them, you don't have to. That is a lot of images you're working with. We can probably get through all the images well enough through their categories. '-Banana Split' 21:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Cut Scenes in Media Pages Yo! Do you think it's a good idea for a video gallery in the Media Pages for Cut Scenes. TJ deleted a previous article for a video content, but it didn't go far and was its own article. Just wondering if the scenes should be in the media pages since their like the songs, y'know. Also, your Talk page is getting pretty long. I think it's time for an archive. I can help if you want. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the videos should be on a separate page. Except for shining moments and character themes, it's not really that important. And you know what? That's my next objective. Once all the main character's images are finished like Descole's (except for the professor's, which is going to be sheer hell), I'm going to start work on video pages. And yes, I would love your help with this, and your guidance on archiving all this LOL SophiaDena13 21:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG, thank you for archiving this page! Even though I'm good with basic stuff, I'm still unfamiliar with Wikia settings. SophiaDena13 22:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Something to Look Out For Sorry to bug you...again. >< One thing you'll need to look out for when you're uploading all of your images is duplicate files. If they're exactly the same as a file that's already on the wiki, it'll tell you on the bottom of the page, like on these pages. '-Banana Split' 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. I have to put up duplicates because the tempermental nature of my laptop means that it hates galleries, so each image has to be in reach so I can put it in the article. Sorry about that; it's 'cause my laptop and Internet were very cheap. SophiaDena13 23:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dang, your internet sounds like a nightmare. =| '-Banana Split' 23:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It is LOL. It's why I went to Hell and back getting all those pictures of Descole. :SophiaDena13 23:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The images... Do you want me to help with the images your getting? I can take them off you tube with my ipod and they have quite good quality. I dont mind if you say no. :) (this is layton515 by the way, its my new signature ) LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I greatly appreciate your offer, but, it's just, even though it's a massive task, I can't personally check that you're on the highest-quality videos available or taking the shots correctly, unless you are willing to accept me instructing you. Like, I'm working on Janice's article, and the shots need to be taken specifically, and need to be edited correctly. I could show you how specific I'm being with screen-shots, if you are willing enough. SophiaDena13 17:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind though can we possibly start tomorrow, I could work on a different article if that would help. But I can assure you the images are of quite a good quality. :) LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, if I continue with Janice's Eternal Diva, you could have a test-run with Melina or someone like that. What I do is load up the video with shots in the highest def it will go, then pause it at still moments and take a screen-shot. Then I put it into Paint and edit out the screen, and save it. Try to take a shot at almost every good moment; it will give you more variety, and some will probably be left out anyway. But take the shot once the Play bar has reduced. For an idea of what we want, check Jean Descole's page. Cheers :) SophiaDena13 18:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I will start on Melina tomorrow then. LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Good good. For her images, since a lot of them will be the ones I took, when the screen-shots are taken, don't wait for the play/pause bar to dissolve. Just pause it, then take it. And use the Eternal Diva clips by 'EternalDivaTheMovie' on 480p. Soz for being so bossy. SophiaDena13 21:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh I really dont care. You are of course an admin and that is higher ranked than what I am! XD LaytonXMonsterHigh 15:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :) It's an endless quest for perfection (which is gonna be tricky as hell with the Pandora's Box images, since there are no high-enough quality videos of those scenes) SophiaDena13 16:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Detra-Gigant Ummm. I was thinking. THe Detra-Gigant itself, do you think it should be its own article? Or do you think info about it should be kept or merged with the Descole's Castle and/or Detragan articles? [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, no, I don't think so. If you want my opinion, I think it should stay with the Detragan article, since it is really the Detragan. Remember the debate we got into about it's name? It is called the Detragan when it plays music and stores memories ETC, but is only the Detra-Gigant when it becomes the killer-robot thingy. SophiaDena13 18:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :K. Stays with the Detragan then. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do I do it? How do I check if the images are 480p? Can you please tell me? Anyways, I did my best. LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I do get that you are trying (I am extremely thankful that you want to help). To check that your images are in 480p, on the video play/pause thing, on the right-hand side, it should say 360p or something similar. CLick on it, and a little menu will pop up, with the choice of 240p. 360p, or 480p. Choose 480p, and you're sorted. SophiaDena13 19:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, soz if some aren't 480p. I think I forgot :) By the way, I saw you wrote that I was legend on your talk page :P PS, have you seen my fan art, its not that good but I am working on it! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw that picture as I was (coincidentally) uploading my fan-art! But you are a better artist than me. And yes, you are a legend, since a) You're helping me, and b) We're in the same time-zone, so that makes communication a whole lot easier :) SophiaDena13 19:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Great to be british, eh? And thank you, I have to admit though, I AM a legend XD LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe, great to be patriotic XD Yes, I do agree with that. SophiaDena13 19:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I will carry on tomorrow. The problem is that for some photos I was using my ipod's youtube. On that you cant change the quality. Its stupid! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. It is stupid! RE: Hey, you know... ? Yo! That's pretty great news (although not 86% officially confirmed). I'd hope that'd be his name, but I'm not the master of knowledge for this kinda thing. Also, as head of Professor Layton Wiki content division (I made up) I give you my support for these changes since we have no other real leads. Great work. Cannot wait for The Aslant Destiny. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So, change 'Descole's Servant' to Raymond, and 'Aslant's Legacy' on any pages to 'The Aslant Destiny'. No, wait. Maybe the ruins of Ambrosia ETC are the 'legacies' and they are needed to find the 'destiny'. Hmm, I'm confusing myself. Well, this is what Descole's Twitter Profile said: 'A humble (scoffs) scientist on the verge of discovering the greatest secret of the ancient world. The Aslant Destiny...' SophiaDena13 21:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I believe 'The Aslant Destiny' refers to the destiny of the 'Aslant' itself (Which is probably what the Tagent Agency is after in ''Layton 6). Whilst legacies are indeed Ambrosia, The Healing Garden, and Akabaadia. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Uploading files When you upload files, please select a license in the license box at the bottom. Most of you images fall under the "Copryrighted, but used as fair use under the US copyright law" (very last option). If you don't do this, you are theoretically breaking the law. Also, if possible, please use some more descriptive names (not 35.png, that doesn't tell much about the content). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 21:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well yes, but it won't really matter since me and a few other users go through the upload log regularly, checking licenses. In doing so, we categorize them as well. All images get categorized and then edited. In then, their licensing will be added as well. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Janice's page Janice's page is locked and there is something that really need changes on. It may just be my computer but the images on Janice's page have disappeared (the ones in the eternal diva section). LaytonXMonsterHigh 16:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's happened on mine as well. Don't worry about it though, I'll sort it out. SophiaDena13 16:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. did you know that melina's page is done, maybe I could work on a different eternal diva page, like amelia's, would that help? LaytonXMonsterHigh 16:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah, I guess so. Go ahead. I have to check Melina's page to see if the images are good enough though. SophiaDena13 16:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool I coud also do Katia's if you want. She only has two. LaytonXMonsterHigh 16:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You might want to skip any pages to do with Pandora's Box, since there's no videos for it. SophiaDena13 17:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Okay then. I will just get on with Amelia's images now. They are 480p, I am using the proper youtube. LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Good good. I'll try to sort Janice's page out, but I'm struggling since my Internet is very gay, and is being gayer than ever today. SophiaDena13 18:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok... To be honest with you mine can be very gay too. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Weird... Mine's just damn stupid. My laptop is the worst. I've got more fan art, the next two aren't as good. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Like, on mine, every time you go to a different page after editing the current one, the background image disappears until you edit another! It's really weird... SophiaDena13 18:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Please believe me when i say you are better than me, 'cause mine are kind of, like... traced... off the laptop... SophiaDena13 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Um.... OK, I know exactly what your problem is. Wikia has made a new layout for User pages, so editing the user profile image is a little different now. You have to use to change your avatar now. I think that's the only way now, anyway. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I would thank you, but that page (as far as I know) is exactly the same one I came to when I tried to change it a few minutes ago, which has nothing for your avatar... SophiaDena13 21:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I"m sorry then. I just checked myself, but it appears it is gone. I'm checking right now for a solution with some of my buddies at central. Stick around, and I should find an answer. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to say it, but according to "the gang," Avatars are down by fault of Wikia. In being so, they cannot be edited as of late, but are in the works. This is what I was told. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for finding that out. It's funny, since Twitter has the same problem. Does 'the gang' have any idea when the avatars will be back up again? :SophiaDena13 21:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::You might want to check preferences again. I just checked and have the avatar section again. I dunno if you do or not. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yah, it's working. Thanks for your help! ::SophiaDena13 22:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Death Portal Chapter Two will be up in 20 minutes (hopefully)! LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm looking forward to reading your story. I want to write one with Jean Descole and Broneph Reinel in it; essensially Professor Layton 6, but I'm having trouble with the plot. SophiaDena13 18:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ... I love you, you legend. I wish we knew each other! :D SophiaDena13 19:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) We only live a few hours away... We are like really good friends! Of a kind. LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG, we do as well! And Chapter 3 is brilliant as well! SophiaDena13 19:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Tonight has been a night about fan fiction So, I was thinking that each year, on the 21st of July, it will be Fan Fiction Day! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome idea! SophiaDena13 19:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the 21st of every month instead, just so we celebrate at least one LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm writing a fan-fiction (like I told you), when I should be doing my homework... SophiaDena13 20:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The Mystery Solved! Y' know that guy who put the page "Block Wattz2000" or whatever. I know his motive, but how he found me out is...odd. Okay, here's how it went down: Me and my friend, Jäzzi were using central's chat and I pm'ed her about some vandal at MarioWiki since she's an admin there. Anyway, she deleted a page that contributor made and blocked him. See, then I guess he found my user page there and found this site. Then, he thought I involved in his blocking (But what gets me is how he exactly found out how I was involved). I found out that the contributor did a similar message to her as well and of course have the same IP. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master'']] 21:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, some people like that guy are really sad. Honestly, what kind of user goes around doing pointless stuff like that? SophiaDena13 21:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( There is only three chapters left. Two tomorrow. One on Sunday. Then a Lisa character picture will be uploaded! LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! But still, you should write out a longer version of it, and send it to Level-5 :) SophiaDena13 17:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If only I had their adress! LOL LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :D Yes, I've nearly finished my ending. How's yours coming along? Or is it finished already? SophiaDena13 17:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Getting there. Its quite hard but maybe it will be finished soon. The ending is so sad and suprising. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL, mine is as well! SophiaDena13 18:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) LEVEL-5 Mabye I will send it off! Where did you get the address from. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Um, a website called 'GIANTBOMB' LOL. SophiaDena13 18:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) How's it been How's the wikia editing been? Im kinda editing elsewhere..... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya again! The Wikia is coming along quite nicely. We've had some prominent new members, like Clanice and Layton515. And, as you can see from my profile picture and profile, I've pretty much fallen in love with Descole. I'm even having my account renamed to SophiaDescole13! My objective at the moment is to finish Janice's gallery, and then I'll be moving on to... not known yet. How are you? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 10:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Back now I was sooooo busy, coz I am going on holiday on Wednesday! LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lucky! Thank you for messaging me! (I've been the only person on here for the whole weekend, and I'm going slightly mental) Are you putting up the next chapter of you fan-fiction today? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It is up! LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) When do you finish school, I finished last friday. LaytonXMonsterHigh 07:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I just finished at 12:30 today! We're one of the latest out because we had a lot of inset days and stuff. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 11:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)